malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
Magold
'''Magold '''is an email worm on Microsoft Windows. Behavior When an infected file is run, it will attempt to email all recipients in the user's email account. It sends the "Maya Gold.scr" file to them with the message: From: erotika@lap.hu Subject: Maya Gold-os kepernyokimelo! Attachment: Maya Gold.scr Tisztelt cm! Az EROTIKA.LAP.HU nezettsegenek n¶velese erdekeben egy kis zeltµt kv¡n adni kn¡lat¡bol az Internet felhaszn¡loknak! FIGYELEM: A 'Maya Gold.scr' nev» csatolt ¡llom¡ny egy kepernyµvedµ. Mint a neve is mutatja Maya Gold pornosznesznµrµl tartalmaz k¼l¶nb¶zµ kepeket. Az ¡llom¡nyt aj¡nlott elµbb a lemezre menteni, majd ut¡na futtatni. Amennyiben valami problem¡ja, kerdese van, rjon a k¶vetkezµ cmre: erotika@lap.hu œdv¶zlettel: EROTIKA.LAP.HU English translation (showing that is related to pornographic content): Dear Recipient, In order it increase the popularity of EROTIKA.LAP.HU we would like provide you with a sample of our offers. WARNING: The attached file 'Maya Gold.scr' is a screen saver. As the name suggests it contains pictures of the porn actress Maya Gold. In case you have a problem or question you can write to the following address: erotika@lap.hu Regards, EROTIKA.LAP.HU The file with the virus only works if PSAPI.DLL exists on the system. Otherwise, it gives an error if run. When the file is run, it will install its files to the registry and the Windows folder to run on boot. It contains many methods to infect users, including drives that are inserted. Payloads When the virus is run, it may perform the following after a while. Results are best seen in a physical environmenthttps://www.f-secure.com/v-descs/magold.shtml: *Changing color of windows to red. This affects everything, even applications that are later opened. *Using Maldal's payload to flood the desktop with text files named "raVe#.txt" (# can be any number up to 4 digits). These files contain no text content. *Preventing access to screen portions, mostly to the top, warping the user's mouse to the center. *Attempting to open the CD-ROM tray if a disk tray is on the computer. *Attempting to print the following document if a printer is installed (the =:-) loops throughout the paper printed): SEGTS NEKEM!!! ‰n a nyomtato vagyok, es arra szeretnelek megkerni, hogy beszelj m¡r a Windows-zal, mert ez m¡r nem ¡llapot!! llandoan a h¼lye kerdeseivel, kereseivel zaklat, 'Van meg lapod?', 'Tudsz sznesen nyomtatni?', 'Ezt most fektetve szeretnem!', 'Keszen ¡llsz m¡r?'. Gondolom te is egyetertesz velem, hogy ez gy nem mehet tov¡bb! Valamit tenni kell! œDV–ZLETTEL MEG‰RT• ‰S SEGT•K‰SZ BARTOD: A NYOMTAT“ PUNK'S NOT DEAD =:-) English translation: HELP ME! I'm the printer and would like to ask you to talk to Windows because this is getting out of hand. It is continuously bugging me with silly questions like: 'Do you still have paper?', "Can you print in color?", "I'd like to have this one in landscape mode.", "Are you ready?". I think you agree with me that this can not go on like this any longer. Regards, Your sympatethic, helpful friend: The Printer PUNK'S NOT DEAD =:-) *Adding the following after application names: =:-)OFFSPRING is coOL =:-) PUNK'S NOT DEAD =:-) *Attempting to terminate most anti-virus applications, even a few Windows functions. When this occurs, it also terminates explorer.exe. *Opens http://offspring.com on the default browser. Effects After a while of the virus's creation, the creator "Laszlo K." was sentenced to 2 years in prison and a fee of 500,000 forints ($2400 USD in 2004, $1739 USD today) in court costs.https://www.virusbulletin.com/blog/2004/07/magold-teen-probation The creator created this virus to show his skills despite failing in some of his classes in high school but failed to do so due to exposition of personal info lead to an arrest. Variants Magold.D Magold.D is a memory-resident worm that uses email, IRC channels, network shared drives and P2P network shares to spread. Magold.E Founded on June 20th, 2003, it adds more files to the System32 directory. In addition to terminating anti-virus programs, it can terminate other virus processes like Sobig.C, Lovgate, Sircam, Fizzer, and Klez. The email used is this instead (still Hungarian): From: "VALO VILAG" valovilag@rtlklub.hu Subject: Sziszi, a voros demon! or Subject: Sziszi a zuhanyzoban! Body: Tisztelt C¡m! Az RTL KLUB j¢voltb¢l „¢n most r€šszt vehet egy Internetes nyerem€šnyjt€škban, ahol akr 10.000.000 Ft-ot is nyerhet. Ehhez nem kell mst tenni, mint a lev€šlhez csatolt flash-vide¢t lefuttatni (ami Sziszi-t a Val¢ Vilg 2 sztrjt mutatja be zuhanyzs k€zben), majd a film v€šg€šn megjeleno azonos¡t¢t visszakldeni a valovilag@rtlklub.hu c¡mre €šs „¢n mris jt€škba kerlt. A sorsols nyerteseit E-Mail-ben €šrtes¡tjk 2003.06.30.-n. Å¡dv€zlettel: RTL KLUB - NA NA -Attachment: sziszi_video.exe English translation (revealing it is a lottery email but with related porn): Subject: Sziszi, the red haired vamp! or Subject: Sziszi under the shower! Body: Dear Recipient! Thanks to RTL Klub TV, you may participate in an Internet prize game, where you can win up to 10 million HUF. All you have to do is to run and watch the attached flash video (which shows Sziszi, the celebrity of "Valo Vilag 2" reality TV show, taking a shower). At the end, an ID code will be displayed, just send it back in e-mail to valovilag@rtlklub.hu and you become a participant right away. Winners of the draw will be contacted in e-mail on June 30, 2003 With kind regards: RTL KLUB - NANA TV The payloads are still the same. References Category:Email worm Category:Worm Category:Win32 worm Category:Win32 Category:Microsoft Windows